Le sommeil de la Lionne
by Acide'nette
Summary: Hermione Granger est dans le coma & Draco Malfoy se retrouve souvent à ses côtés. Sans couple ! OS : Chap 1 uniquement !
1. Chapter 1

**Encore une petite One-Shot :) . Comme toujours, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, sauf l'action. Une fois de plus, cela ne finit pas par un couple & je vous laissez imaginer ce qui va se passer.  
Bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

**Le sommeil de la Lionne**

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, sans émettre le moindre bruit. L'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre soupira. Un jour de plus, cela faisait un jour de plus.

**«** - Tu es encore là ? _Demanda-t-il-inutilement._**»**

Il referma la porte et s'approcha du lit dans lequel une femme était allongée. Ce n'était pas la présence de cette femme qui lui paraissait bizarre mais celle de l'homme qui était assis sur la chaise.

**«** - M'expliqueras-tu un jour pourquoi tu viens ici ?  
- Il n'y a rien à expliquer. _Lui répondit le second.  
_- Draco … **»**

Le concerné releva la tête vers son ami, cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis de très nombreuses années. Le vert de sa blouse ressortait avec la couleur de sa peau à moins que cela ne soit le contraire.

**«** - Je ne comprends pas pourquoi …  
- Ressentirais-tu de la pitié ? _Demanda Blaise Zabini._  
- Non, juste de l'incompréhension, c'est différent.** »**

Le regard de Draco Malfoy se posa de nouveau sur la femme qui dormait. Sa peau avait perdue des couleurs, cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le soleil. Des cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés sur l'oreille d'un blanc pur.

**«** - Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour je te retrouverai à son chevet.  
- Et moi donc …  
- Pourtant, tu viens ici trois fois par semaine pour prendre ta potion et tu vas toujours la voir.  
- C'est exact, je me retrouve auprès d'Hermione Granger. **»**

Un léger silence s'installa comme si d'avoir prononcé son nom était tabou. Blaise vérifia les signes vitaux de la sorcière, même en tant que Médicomage il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Granger aurait dû se retrouver dans un hôpital Moldu mais les causes de cet accident l'avaient emmené ici.

**«** - Pourquoi ? _Demanda Draco._  
- Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas. On savait tous que le vol n'était pas son truc. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est montée sur un balai et ce qui a fait qu'elle est tombée. Si elle avait prit plus d'altitude elle serait morte, elle a eu de la chance.  
- Elle est dans le coma depuis un mois, je n'appelle pas ça de la chance. **»**

Blaise haussa les épaules, il n'y était pour rien, Draco non plus d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, il venait toujours la voir comme s'il était un proche d'Hermione Granger.

**«** - Cela peut arriver à tout le monde. _Ajouta le métis._  
- Comme si elle n'avait pas assez vécus … **»**

Le Médicomage fronça les sourcils, qu'entendait-il par là ? Draco continuait de regarder le visage sans expression d'Hermione.

**«** - Elle a vécu la guerre, elle a dû se battre pour vivre.  
- Comme toi et moi, même si on n'était pas de son côté à elle …  
- Je suis certain que cela l'a marqué. _Continua Draco, comme si Blaise n'avait rien dit. _Son mariage avec Weasley a été un vrai fiasco, il l'a quitté. Il vit à présent avec une blonde qui fait du mannequinat et il lui a pris ses enfants parce qu'il a plus de revenus qu'elle. Elle ne les as plus qu'un week-end sur deux et une semaine pendant les vacances. Elle s'est faite virer parce qu'elle n'était apparemment pas assez compétente et elle a mit plusieurs mois avant de retrouver du travail. Elle vit dans un appartement des plus simples, avec son chat. Avait-elle besoin de ça ? **»**

Blaise n'avait pas besoin de se demander où Draco avait appris tout ça, il connaissait la réponse : dans un article écrit par Rita Skeeter, quelques semaines plutôt et intitulé « Que sont-ils devenus ? ». Et personne n'était sans savoir que la journaliste n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, surtout avec Hermione Granger.

**«** - Deviendrais-tu compatissant ? Enfin … !  
- Je dis juste qu'elle ne méritait pas une telle chose.  
- Toi si peut-être ? **»**

Un silence suivit cette question et il en était peut-être mieux ainsi. Un nouveau soupir fût poussé par Blaise.

**«** - Si je ne vous avez pas vu à Poudlard et si je ne te connais pas, je croirais que tu en pinces pour elle.  
- On ne souhaite pas qu'une telle chose arrive même à une personne avec qui on ne s'entend pas.  
- Mais pourquoi toi ? Comme tu le dis si bien, vous ne vous entendiez pas.  
- Je n'en sais rien. J'ai entendu dire que seule Ginny était venue la voir. Est-elle si seule ? **»**

Blaise haussa encore une fois les épaules, il n'avait pas réponse à tout ! Ce qu'il savait c'est que Draco restait plus d'une heure aux côtés de l'ancienne Gryffondor, simplement à la regarder bien qu'il devait aussi lui parler si les soupçons du métis étaient vrais. Le visage de Draco était toujours fermé comme s'il se sentait coupable de l'était de la sorcière. Alors que ni lui, ni quelqu'un d'autre n'en était responsable.

**«** - J'ai finis, je te ramène ? Les heures de visites sont terminées. **»**

Draco se leva tout simplement et sortit de la chambre comme s'il s'agissait d'une pièce des plus banales. Blaise éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte derrière lui.

**«** - Elle se réveillera un jour.  
- Peut-être … _Répondit Draco._ **»**

** .oOo.**

L'homme aux cheveux blonds marchait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il venait de prendre sa dernière dose de potion pour la semaine. Plus que trois semaines et son traitement était terminé.

Il allait la voir, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait depuis près de deux mois. Il lui parlerait de tout et de rien afin de ne pas se sentir étouffé par le silence de la pièce. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il venait la voir mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire, il en avait besoin.

**«** - Draco ! _Appela une voix._ **»**

L'ancien Serpentard s'arrêta et attendit que Blaise le rejoigne. Un petit sourire flottait sur son visage.

**«** - Elle s'est réveillé !  
- Qui ça ?  
- Bah Granger ! Et elle demande à te voir. **»**

Blaise parti presque immédiatement, le laissant seul dans le couloir. Elle était réveillée et voulait le voir ? Il n'avait pas du tout prévu une telle chose. Il se rendit tant bien que mal devant la porte de la chambre. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Si elle voulait le voir, c'était qu'elle avait dû l'entendre lui parler et cette idée ne plaisait pas à Draco. Il pouvait bien faire demi-tour mais il posa sa main sur la poignée. Cela faisait quatorze ans qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé des paroles, à deux. Il frappa doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte. Pourquoi faisait-il une telle chose ? Elle était bien réveillée, ses yeux noisette grands ouverts.

Hermione Granger était sortie du coma et elle l'attendait.

* * *

**Et voilà :) . J'avoue que cela ne ressemble & ne sert pas à grand chose.  
Je vous laissez imaginer ce qui se passe une fois qu'il ait franchit cette porte pour de bon.  
Pour Draco, il a eu une maladie & son traitement consiste à prendre une Potion 3 foi par semaine.  
J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plus ^^ . Review ?**

**© Acide'nette.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A la demande de certaines personnes je met donc une "suite" à cette OS.  
Une suite qui n'en est pas vraiment une puisque pour moi, seul le chapitre 1 constitue la OS, rien de plus.  
En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

* * *

Elle était assise dans son lit, les draps soigneusement posés sur son corps. Elle semblait affreusement fatiguée mais gardait la tête droite. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Draco revoyait le noisette des yeux de cette femme.

**«** - Entre, je t'attendais. **»**

Même sa voix semblait fatiguée, cela faisait de nombreuses semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas utilisé. Draco s'exécuta et fit quelques pas, entrant dans la chambre. Il ressemblait à un lycéen qui entrait dans le bureau du Principale afin de recevoir une bonne morale. Il referma la porte derrière lui et attendit, simplement. En réalité, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Après tout, c'était elle qui l'avait demandé.

**«** - Tu peux t'assoir, je ne vais pas te manger. _Lui dit-elle en riant._ **»**

Il eu un sourire désolé avant de s'approcher et de s'assoir à la même place que d'habitude. Une minute s'écoula, peut-être deux. Draco regardait dans le vide, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

**«** - Je voudrais te remercier. _Lâcha-t-elle enfin.  
_- Tu n'as pas à le faire …  
- Pourtant … Tu es venu me voir je ne sais combien de fois, tu es celui qui est le plus venu. Même Ginny ne t'as pas égalé. Tu sais Malfoy, j'étais peut-être inconsciente mais je t'entendais.**»**

Et c'était cette partie qui ne plaisait pas à Draco, le fait qu'elle entendait ce qu'il lui racontait. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il lui parlait : parce qu'il pensait qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Par Merlin, comme il était embarrassée à présent !

**«** - Alors si, je pense que je dois te remercier.  
- Bon eh bien, il n'y a pas de quoi …  
- Dans le fond, tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours si distant avec les autres. **»**

Elle souriait doucement comme si elle s'attendait à cette réaction. D'un autre côté à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui sauter dans les bras …. Il haussa les épaules, faute de savoir quoi répondre.

**«** - Comment peux-tu être si … enjouée alors que tu sors du coma ? _Demanda-t-il.  
-_ Pour moi, je n'ai même pas dormis, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir loupé deux mois de ma vie … Je préfère donc prendre les choses positivement qu'à l'inverse.  
- Tu es stupide Granger …  
- Peut-être mais c'est ce qui me permet de tenir. **»**

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, elle non plus n'avait pas changé pendant ces quatorze années. Granger était toujours aussi naïve et optimiste.

**«** - Dis moi … Il paraitrait que mes enfants ne soient pas venus me voir … Est-ce vrai ? _Quémanda-t-elle doucement._  
- Je n'ai pas réponse à tout concernant ta vie Granger ! Cependant, il paraitrait que seul Weasley fille soit venu te rendre visite.  
- C'était donc vrai … **»**

Cette nouvelle parut fortement l'attrister. Ses enfants, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Ron devait être derrière tout cela. Elle pensait même que ces enfants n'étaient même pas au courant de son état, Ron avait dû inventer une stupide excuse. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu se dégrader autant entre eux ? _  
_

**«** - Je suis désolé … _Lâcha Draco._  
- Ce n'est rien …  
- Ah Granger ! Toujours la même à ce que je vois, même après tant d'années. Tu ferais mieux d'accepter quand les choses vont mal tu sais. Comment peux-tu le laisser se mettre entre toi et tes enfants ? Tu es leur mère au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !  
- Ce n'est pas une chose que je peux oublier … Simplement, je ne fais pas poids. Ron et moi vivons dans deux univers différent et il est préférable pour les enfants qu'ils grandissent avec lui.  
- Avec un père et une belle-mère pour qui ils doivent paraître bien invisibles. Il est parti bien loin le Weasley de Poudlard qui ne réussissait rien. Le voilà riche, avec une belle blonde à son bras et deux jolis enfants qui sont là pour décorer le joli tableau de sa vie. Je le félicite ! **»**

Il ne savait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'attitude de Ron le révoltait. Avant tout, Hermione avait été son amie, comment pouvait-il se comporter de la sorte avec elle ? Quant à Hermione, elle était trop bonne pour tenter de lui pourrir la vie, son bon cœur l'avait perdu.

**«** - Je te connaissais plus combattante Granger. Avec moi, tu ne laissais pas les choses couler de cette façon. D'un côté, je prends ça pour un privilège. Moi, j'ai eu la chance de voir cette part agressive qui dort en toi.  
- Malfoy tu ne … Commença-t-elle.  
- Je ne peux pas comprendre, c'est ça ? Tu as raison. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te laisse marcher sur les pieds de cette façon. Et ta vie, tu en fais quoi ? Tu comptes rester les bras croisés et attendre que tout te tombe dessus ? C'est moche et horrible à dire mais je préférais l'époque ou Tu-Sais-Qui était là, au moins tu avais soif de vivre et de combattre ! **»**

Elle encaissa sans rien dire. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, c'était inévitable. Simplement, c'était dur à admettre et encore plus dur de changer les choses. Hermione s'était bien installé dans cette affreuse routine. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle avait baissé les bras qu'elle ne savait même pas si elle avait encore la force de les relevés …

**«** - Et Potter ? Où est-il ? _Continua-t-il._ Il n'est pas venu lui non plus, pas une fois.  
- Harry est débordé par son poste de Chef des Aurors.  
- A tel point qu'il n'a pas cinq minutes pour aller voir sa meilleure amie ? Peut-être qu'il pensait que comme tu étais dans le coma cela ne servirait à rien ?  
- Je ne …  
- Tu n'en sais rien, je sais. Ma pauvre Granger … **»**

Elle avait baissé la tête comment une enfant prise sur le fait. Les paroles de Draco lui faisaient du mal mais elles étaient tellement justes. Sa vie était une véritable catastrophe … Seule Ginny était encore véritablement avec elle. Elle avait perdu tout le reste, tout son équilibre. Sa vie était instable et Hermione s'était transformé en équilibriste.

**«** - Excuses-moi de te balancer tout ça à la gueule alors que tu viens de te réveiller mais c'est le meilleur moment. Et si ce n'est pas moi, que le feras ? Hein ?  
- Personne …  
- Voyons Granger, où est passé ta bonne humeur légendaire ? _Ironisa-t-il._ C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle devrait te servir. **»**

Elle se mit à sourire, doucement. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir demandé. Elle aurait très bien pu se taire et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais Hermione avait préféré écouté son cœur plutôt que sa raison. Une nouvelle minute s'écoula.

**«** - Et toi, comment vas-tu ?  
- Je te demande pardon ? _S'étonna-t-il._  
- Tu m'as dis que tu étais malade si je me souviens bien … **»**

C'était exactement ça dont il ne voulait pas qu'elle se souvienne. Draco n'avait pas besoin de la pitié d'Hermione et encore moins qu'elle soit au courant. La prochaine fois qu'il se retrouverait au chevet d'une personne dans le coma, si prochaine fois il y a, il apprendra à se taire.

**«** - Mieux, merci.  
- Guéris-tu ?  
- Oui Granger, je guéris comme un chef. Plus qu'un mois et cela sera un mauvais souvenir.  
- Tant mieux. **»**

De nouveau le silence tomba entre les deux sorciers, ils étaient arrivés au bout de leur réserve de conversation. Draco regarda sa montre, il était presque dix-heure trente. Il se leva donc lentement de sa chaise.

**«** - Tu pars ? _Demanda-t-elle surprise._  
- Oui Granger, j'ai une vie qui m'attend. **»**

Il prit la direction de la porte et mit la main sur la poignée. Cependant il attendit quelques secondes puisqu'Hermione venait de l'interpeller.

**«** - Même si je sors dans deux jours, viendras-tu toujours me voir ? _Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
_- Je viendrais Granger, il faut bien quelqu'un qui te pousse à marcher droit. Non ?  
- Exactement. A bientôt alors.  
- A bientôt Granger. **»**

Il quitta la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.  
Deux personnes souriaient, séparés par une porte. Deux sourires sur deux visages : un homme et une femme. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor.

* * *

**Et voilà :D !  
Cette fois, je pense que c'est la fin fin (A moins que je n'ai une subite idée & que je transforme tout ça en mini-fiction [Peu d'espoir] )  
Encore une fois, je fais cela sur une fin quelque peu ouverte parce que je préfères ça comme cela :) .  
Je dédicace le personne de Ron Weasley à ma chère Eddy'nette, elle comprendra parfaitement pourquoi ;) ! **

**Review ?**

© Acide'nette.


End file.
